super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Shen (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Kung Fu Panda *Only Appearance: Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Availability: Unlockable (play 20 online matches on Fireworks Factory) *Voice Actor: ??? (whoever voiced him in the videogame) Bio Born into the noble Peacock Family, whom were famous for their fireworks and for actually inventing fireworks, Shen was the king and queen's son who saw darkness inside in the firework's power instead. His parents were astonished at this and asked the Soothsayer about Shen's future. According to the Soothsayer, if Shen continued his path, he would've been defeated by a warrior of black and white. Shen, overhearing the prophecy, decided to lead his Wolf army into a village of panda bears intended to leave the village without no panda alive. Once Shen returned to his home, expecting praise from his parents, instead they were horrified at their son's deed and banished Shen from Gongmen City. Shen left the city knowing one day he would take over all of China. Gameplay Lord Shen is as expected, a fast character able to use a variety of attacks. His jump is also high enough. In combat, Shen has a low attacking power but the fact that he can attack numerous times makes him a deadly opponent in the field. His move set normally consists of his throwing daggers or Kung-Fu moves. When on the air, Shen can slow his descent by holding the A button. He'll open up his tail to slowly float down. Below there is his moveset: Neutral-Attack - Shen first does two slashes with his daggers and ends with a small kick from his legs. Forward-Tilt - Shen does a crossed slash with his daggers. Up-Tilt - Shen kicks the sky numerous times with his legs. Down-Tilt - Shen extends his leg forward. Making a tripping kick. Dash-Attack - Shen does a corkscrewing spin with his blades in front. Up Smash - Shen opens up his tail and fans upwards. Enemies above Shen and not in his range will get fanned upwards by the air the attack does. Down Smash - Shen starts spinning on the floor rapidly. Forward Smash - Shen does a tail swipe with his tail. Neutral Aerial - Shen kicks forward numerous times. Forward Aerial - Shen slashes sideways. Back Aerial - Shen does a rapid tail swipe behind him. Up Aerial - Shen slashes upwards with his daggers. Down Aerial - Shen starts doing a flutter kick. Grab - Shen grabs the opponents by grabbing his or her neck with his talons. Pummel - Shen crushes his talons. Forward Throw - Shen slashes the opponent away with his daggers. Back Throw- Shen quickly sidesteps behind the opponent and slashes him of her away. Up Throw - Shen grabs the opponent and flies up. He'll land down with his opponent first into the ground. Down Throw - Shen pins the opponent down with his leg. Neutral Special Move - Peacock Dagger (Shen throws his daggers) Side Special Move - Swift Speed (Shen runs forward at high speeds and slashes opponents near him) Up Special Move - Peacock Take Off (Shen takes off to the skies. In the sky, he can glide for a short time) Down Special Move - Fiery Peacock (Shen does a fiery spin on the ground) Allstar Rumble - End of the Pandas (The background turns dark as Shen goes there. The background then lights up to see numerous ships from Shen all lined up. The ships will start shooting cannonballs at the stage. The last cannonball shot will be from the middle ship which is Shen's ship. After the attack, Shen will return to his position in the stage) Trivia Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters